rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
'Metalclaw'
Vendar Augusthus Sobernight of Clevorgan (surroundings of Gilneas City, 4 years before the end of the Second War), best known as The 'Metalclaw' or 'Metal', is a hunter and high-tech engineer who served as a soldier in the Gilneas Civil War, thus being afflicted by the Curse and becoming a Worgen. Currently serving his own interests as a neutral engineer, the man spends most of his time developing new devices for his own use and training his abilities as a hunter. Recently, with the loss of his family in the hands of the Forsaken, his relationship with the Alliance has increased to a higher level, nevertheless, he makes it clear that his neutrality is still his main ideal. With the idea that race is just something created for the sake of war, he seems to treat everyone equally, still clearly demonstrating aversion to the undead afflicted to Sylvanas Windrunner. Life as a Gilnean Early life Taught from the beginning about the glory of his beloved nation, the young gilnean Vendar, or Ven to his friend, was born in a respected family of royal soldiers. He had some difficult to understand the path he was to choose. His father, Captain Lucius Sobernight, insisted that the boy should become a soldier for Gilneas, as he knew the nation would not be able to hold itself alone for long, and someone would soon attack the nation. In the other side, his mother, Caroline of Clevorgan, a mage and secretly harvest-witch, wished that the boy followed the ways of arcane and nature, becoming, one day, a member of the Kirin Tor. Discussions came by, and they decided the boy should decide his own path when he growed up. Nevertheless, his mother knew that Edward, Vendar's brother, was a warrior and a frequent user of arcane energy, thus expecting him to inspire his brother into the ways of magic. A hunter is born As time went by, Vendar, now a teenager, became his training to become a fighter with his uncle, Sir Alexander Sobernight, as ordered by his father, as he wanted the boy to discover his own abilities before making a decision. The two were often seen in the woods near the Greymane Wall, where silence and beasts live in harmony. After some months, the boy showed no talent at all, being nothing more than a common young boy with a sword in hands. His uncle, a kind and generous man if compared to his brother, bothered by the situation but still avoiding to hurt the boy's feelings, told him that if he wanted to become someone to be proud of, he would have to show more capability with his weapons and more control over his own mind. In a fit of anger, Vendar dropped his shortsword at the ground, telling his uncle that he just wanted to live a normal life, where he's not forced to prove his parents that he's worth raising. The youngling ran into the woods, leaving his uncle there. As the night came by, the boy was completely lost and had no idea on how to go back home. In a sudden, he heard the howling of the wolves that wandered the region. As he knew he could be eatten by the pack, the boy ran into a cave that he found next to the woods and stood there for 15 minutes, before he heard a growl behind him. Without noticing, the boy had entered the alpha's lair, a big grayish wolf that had been a problem to many soldiers who trained around those lands. The boy, despite completely frightned, stood still and tried to show no emotion. The wolf, still, demonstrated a hostile look and was in position to attack the boy at any time. Not sure about what to do and already seeing his death, the boy would calmly keep saying that it he meant no harm, that the wolf should stay calm and that it was a mistake to enter his lair. At first, the wolf would keep growling at the boy, still not attacking him for some reason. Vendar would keep repeating the words as he stood in all fours, in an attempt to demonstrate he was inferior to the dire wolf and was there to receive orders rather than give them. About an hour after that, the wolf seemed to calm down and keep his look at the boy, like if he felt something about him. Vendar, hungry and thirsty, would sit down at the watch of the wolf. He knew that if the wolf didn't eat him, he would die of thirsty, so he started to move his tongue in and out of his mouth as he looked at the wolf. In an unexpectected action, the wolf would touch the boy with its snout, no longer demonstrating hostility to him. The wolf would then growl once more as he turned his body to the boy and stood still. Vendar, confused, understood that wolf wanted him to follow it. He did so, and soon they went inside the cave where there was an area full of rocks where, apparently, the rain could go in. The wolf began to drink that water, with several pauses to look at the boy with its yellow eyes. Vendar seemed to be feeling a bit more confortable and to have more hope about his surviving, and would approach the wet place, thus drinking some of the dirty water to keep himself alive. As he finished, the wolf would send a short growl to him. Not really caring for his sake anymore, the boy would slowly put his hand on the animal's forehead. He seemed not to react, besides closing his eyes as the boy did so. After some seconds, the feral beast would howl, making Vendar to take distance from it. Out of a sudden, it would run away from the cave and leave Vendar there, thinking about his situation. The boy, not knowing what to do, would leave the cave and go back into the woods, always lost in thought about what just happened. As he was passing by a large rock,a hooded man with a rifle would jump from it, making Vendar act unconsciously and attempt a kick at the man's gun, successfully sending it away. Before he could ask who was that, the man would take his hood down, revealling the face of Alexander, which made Vendar ask him where he was. The man told him that he knew where the boy was going and followed him to garantee his safety against the wolf. Against his expectations, tho, the boy had shown affinity with the beast, a rare gift where only those born with a natural ability to hunt and use nature in their advantage would be able to perform such act. Still confused, the young boy asked what that really meant and why his uncle was saying such things. The man would stay quiet as the rain came, and would tap the boy's shoulder, giving him a little push to keep up. As they were going back home, Alexander explained that someone finding out their natural abilities that early was rare, but that Vendar should be trained in a different way, in the same way his uncle was trained: in the way of the old hunters of the Alliance,still practiced by a community of these warriors of the nature, who secretly trained in the forest. Vendar would accept his uncle as his hunter trainer, finally thinking he was going to be something his parents would be proud of, as he would learn how to handle a sword and a gun, like his father, and would still deal with the forces of nature, like his mother. WIP